GE B40-8
Bio The GE; General Electric; B40-8 (B40-8B or Dash 8-40B) is a type of four-axle, 4,000hp diesel locomotive built from 1989 to 1994. It is practically the four-axled version of the C40-8C (or simply C40-8), yet it uses a different type of engine. Many still exist, yet are often rare due to being retired and scrapped from most railroads. It is the successor to the B39-8, its lesser-known counter-part. History The B40-8 was one of the last major types of four-axle diesel locomotives produced by GE (aside from the experimental and rebuilt "Super 7" series locomotives which inspired and developed the Dash 8 line), and was also one of the only other high-powered four-axle diesel locomotives produced for the North American locomotive market, as well as having digital microprocessor controls (mainly later versions). (Many foreign high-powered four-axle diesel locomotives have existed long before they finally developed in North America). It was originally meant to replace the majority of Dash 7 and Universal series four-axle diesel locomotives; yet GE's main target was replacing most, or just about all of EMD's GP (General Purpose) series of successful and revolutionary locomotives. Yet the plan (however) failed, and the B40-8 became part of the secondary locomotive market with only about 150 produced. A wide-cab version; the B40-8W or B40-8BW; was produced for the ATSF (Santa Fe) railroad from 1992 to 1994; with the prototype being built around 1991. (The prototype; remarkably; still exists.) 83 were built; the prototype being 84. Its counter-part; the C40-8C; surpassed the B40-8 in sales, production, and popularity. (As well as its successors being the Dash 9, AC, and Evolution Series diesel locomotive lines.) Versions Lower horsepower versions also exist. Such as the B39-8 and B32-8; which were downgraded due to earlier B40-8s often having traction troubles with their heavy 4,000hp engines adding pressure to their lightweight frames. (The weight issue was eventually fixed after the B40-8W was introduced.) B32-8 - (Downgraded 3,150hp downgraded version of the B40-8 and B39-8; was once the prototype, and was also part of the "Super 7" Series.) P32-8BWH (or B32-8BWH) - (Wide-cab passenger version built exclusively for Amtrak; originally meant to completely replace the F40PH.) B39-8 - (Downgraded predecessor version of the B40-8.) B39-8E - '''(Modified version of the B39-8 with upgraded controls.) '''B40-8W - (Wide-cab version of the B40-8; as listed above) B36-8 - (Experimental prototype; only one built.) Trivia/Facts The GE Genesis Series was originally considered to be part of the GE Dash 8 Series, as well as being a modified B40-8 because of how similar their components and controls are. Yet, the GE Genesis Series (obviously) developed into its own independent or individual series or locomotive line. The B36-8 prototype was originally a Super 7 series prototype before becoming the Dash 8-40B prototype. (Aside from the B32-8, thus there being only three which were eventually purchased by the Burlington Northern. B40-8s have also been nicknamed "B Boats" by railfans. CSX, Union Pacific, Cotton Belt (including the Southern Pacific), Conrail, ATSF and the NYSW were the original railroad customers to purchase the B40-8. The SSW (Cotton Belt) portion of the Southern Pacific converted their B40-8s into B39-8s and B39-8Es. BNSF leased a fleet of their former ATSF B40-8Ws to several shortlines, such as the Providence and Worchester railroad. NS originally had a fleet of former Conrail B40-8s and B32-8s after Conrail was separated by CSX and NS in 1999; yet NS quickly sold their fleet to CSX around 2002 due to the fact that they weren't needed. (CSX greatly used them until 2009, when most were placed in storage due to the economic downturn of 2008 in the US; but as of early 2012, the B40-8 has re-entered service with CSX.) CSX's current B40-8 fleet also consists of former NYSW B40-8's, which have since made CSX's B40-8 fleet larger than what it originally was before the purchase of Conrail. (With CSX only having about 15 of these units originally.) BNSF briefly had a leasing agreement with having B39-8's leased from LMSX (LMS, or LMX) Leasing, similar to how Oakway Leasing leased SD60's originally from the BN's agreement which recently expired in 2008. Union Pacific's fleet of former SP and SSW B40-8's are actually converted from B39-8's. Sources Category:GE Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives